Sakura and Syaoran sing "Between Me and You"
by Dellchat
Summary: A sweet little parody with our favorite couple singing "Between Me and You" by Ja-Rule.


Between Me and You  
  
(Li)  
Card Captoring It  
  
Uh...uh, uh, uh  
  
(Sakura)  
Now every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you (me and you)  
Cause every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you, ba-byyy  
  
(Li)  
Yo...  
NOw when I first met her all I thought was "Card card-card"  
like," Lose the game, you are just a stupid lard"  
Baby knew the game, slip away, didn't act dumber  
From the last day of spring, till the first day of this summer  
I'm a bad motha..shut yo' mouth! Pull the sword out and  
And catch at a low speed, cause baka probably know me  
I got the medal, I like to eat Skittle  
Throw it in the air like I think it's there  
Cause see, every time that I'm alone with you (with you)  
Touya be checkin up on you (on you)  
But if that baka only knew (only knew)  
You've got a lot of freak in you, ba-byyy  
Well we caught the rain, using our cards and brain  
And you said "Card Catching Ain't A Thing"  
It's been close a few, at times even impossible  
But, it's been between me and you, ba-byyy  
  
(Sakura)  
Now every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you (me and you)  
Cause every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you, ba-byyy  
  
(Li)  
Girl it's me again, every day- we catching them in  
Peaches, Tomoyo, foes, friends  
And when day ends- that's when it all begins  
You need help? Here's my house key; holla at me  
While you thinka-think I'ma catch em up  
Then look at the baka you think you love? C'mon dove  
We could go there, me and you, creep off all night  
If we do right, in the morning, we capture card of light  
If you looking like I couldn't handle this  
Let me handle my bizzzz, it is what it is  
Baka living his liiiife, and your in a ditch  
You know I have no wiiiifffe, let's keep this thing tight, ba-byyy  
  
(Sakura)  
Now every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you (me and you)  
Cause every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you, ba-byyy  
  
(Li)  
Don't let the word get out (shhh), ba-byyy  
This is- strictly between me and you, ba-byyy  
If they- knew we were doing what were doing it's probably ruin  
Our creep away summer in Hong Kong- and I, love  
The way we catch away, throw away a whole day  
Turn off the cellular phones, we in the zone like  
"Catch you, you catch me"  
We are friends, don't you see?  
  
(Sakura)  
Cause see, every time that I'm alone with you (with you)  
Meilin be checkin up on you (on you)  
But if that girl only knew (only knew)  
You've got a lot of freak in you, ba-byyy  
  
(Li)  
Did I ever tell you, my man Clow love what you do  
That little thing with your wand; you the best, who knew?  
It's been close a few, at times even impossible  
But, it's been between me and you, ba-byyy  
  
(Sakura)  
Now every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you (me and you)  
Cause every little thing that we do (that we do)  
Should be between me and you (me and you)  
The freaky things that we do (that we do)  
Let's keep between me and you, ba-byyy  
  
(That we do)  
  
(Me and You)  
  
(That we do)  
  
(Me and You)  
  
(That we do)  
  
(Me and You)  
  
(That we do)  
  
(Me and You)  
  
Music fade.......  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Thank you for all those who write parodies and S&S stories. This one's dedicated for you guys.  
  
  



End file.
